


be there if i fall

by babybirdblues



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba/Insecurity is my OTP, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gender Changes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Spoilers in general, canon divergence after getting to Sindria, unbeta'd for now, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba finds their strength again and gains another family in turn.  [a series of wing!au drabbles throughout the magi series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. be there if i fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morcai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/gifts).



> So, Morcai is a wonderful human being and a terribly, beautiful enabler. You can blame this on fae.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba’s not ashamed of their wings.

Alibaba’s not ashamed of their wings.

They hide them for a myriad of reasons and shame isn’t one -- the voice whispering about failure and family is always ignored.  The most common reason is they stand out.  Wings that stand out tend to get you sold into slavery, especially when you travel alone.

On their travels, Alibaba learns to lie.   _‘Ah, I injured them when I was younger and the reminder hurts’_ or _‘they’re deformed and I can’t bring myself to let others look at something so ugly’_ or even _‘someone tried to cut them off, they’re just scarred stumps’_ if someone is pushy enough.

It does get uncomfortable though, binding them and hiding them under a thick coat.

But it is only safe to unfurl them, only safe to risk flight, when they are alone or in the middle of the night well away from any cities.

In fact, the first people to see Alibaba’s wings in years are those who accompany them in Amon’s dungeon.  Only two others make it out alive -- and neither of them seem likely to talk about the wings of others.  Morgiana’s wings were just freed themselves (slave are not allowed the use of their wings) and Aladdin thought both of them had pretty wings that shouldn’t be hidden (but he promised not to ask when Alibaba said they didn’t want to talk about it).

\---

Being back in Balbadd, for the first time in years, is one of the hardest things Alibaba has to do.  Wandering the streets of their country, looking about at the decline, it’s painful.  They want to _do_ _something_ \-- even their wings twitch with the desire to do something -- but they’re at a loss.

It’s then that Kassim finds them.

Alibaba can’t get past the way Kassim’s wings look.  The ragged, broken sparrow wings that used to stand so proud.  It’s probably what has them agree with Kassim’s plans in the end.  They’re glad they did -- voices whisper in the back of their mind about failure and betrayal, loss and _death_ \-- even if it means they have to put off their plans of finding Aladdin.

Their country needs them and this time they won’t run away.

Their wings are proof of Alibaba’s claim to the throne.

They can save this country.

\---

Seeing Aladdin and Morgiana stuns them.  They wouldn’t have believed it, except yes, those are his forever active hummingbird wings and those are her proud fox kestrel wings that have finally begun to lift from her back.

They don’t want to see the two of them.

Not now.  Not when they’re struggling with everything in this country -- their own past demons and the hopes of their people.

“You’re still wearing your coat,” Aladdin’s voice isn’t accusing, just curious.  Like he can’t understand why they’re not trusting their comrades with their wings.

And isn’t that the truth?

 _They don’t_.  They don’t trust anyone with their wings.  Because they’re ugly and useless and why were they even given these --

“I am,” Alibaba can’t think about it.  Not right now.  “Ugo is scaring my friends though, can you ask him to go back now?”

It’s not until later, when they’re explaining about when they received their adult wings -- their useless, ugly, unlike either of his parents’ wings -- and what happened after, that Alibaba realises they trust Morgiana and Aladdin.

When Sinbad bursts onto the scene with his brilliant blue jay wings, they’re kind of glad for it.

\---

Alibaba likes Ja’far’s wings.  They show signs of obvious distress -- some of the feathers aren’t quite black anymore, some of them are brittle with abuse -- but they’re still elegant and show she will not back down.  Alibaba especially likes to watch them when she’s annoyed with Sinbad.  The primaries start to expand, like their getting ready for flight, while her down feathers bristle.  They show emotion that don’t always show on her face.

They also like Masrur’s wings.  His look decidedly more deadly, but also just as graceful as Morgiana.  When she asked -- and she shared it back with Aladdin and Alibaba both -- he told her he had the wings of a golden eagle, that most Finalis were born with wings of birds of prey.  To Alibaba it makes sense.  It must make sense to Morgiana too.  She seemed to glow, having another connection to her family.

Aladdin, in a strange turn, is fascinated with Sinbad’s wings.  Alibaba, on the other hand, not quite sure if they like them.  In fact, it’s not until Aladdin points out that Sinbad’s wings aren’t just the wings of a blue jay that Alibaba takes a closer look.  They truly aren’t.  There are green and red feathers mixed in among the greater converts and the white of his wings has changed to look like lightning.  A few other patterns show up among them but before Alibaba can truly manage to puzzle them out Sinbad waves them away laughing.

“Have you not noticed a change in yours?”

They freeze.  A change in their wings?  No, they haven’t, and Alibaba doesn’t even know how to bring up the fact that they can barely even look at their wings.

In the end, things in Balbadd hurry along and Alibaba gives it no more thought.

\---

By the time Alibaba has pulled Kassim from the Dark Djinn they’ve lost their coat.  It would have made them self conscious, but it helped, having their wings on display.  More people were willing to listen to them, the third child, the golden winged son.  (They ignore the word prince by default, ignore the word son and good luck, scourge and any other words whispered in the back of their mind or around them.)

It’s not until the ruhk form of Mariam runs around their back and tugs on one of Alibaba’s wings that they notice it.

Red.

Red feathers as bright as the ones that used to rest on their father’s back.

It makes the breath still in their chest.

“Wow, Alibaba!  Your wings are even more pretty now!”

The fact that Aladdin thinks that their wings are still pretty, when they don’t know how this happened is amusing.  They laugh, low and slightly hysterical.  But Aladdin just keeps smiling.  “Where, where’s the red?”  They know it’s on the alula, they can see that.  They just don’t know how far it goes.

“Not far,” Aladdin reaches forwards.  “Can I show you by feel?  I don’t know the names of the wing parts.”

Alibaba laughs brightly then, because of course he doesn’t.  Mostly people don’t.  “Sure.”  And it turns out Aladdin is right.  There’s not much red.  Just on the alula and a bit in the mirror.  

They don’t get a chance to find their coat, because Morgiana comes running for them then.

\---

They’re kind of furious at Sinbad.

Well, not kind of, they’re extremely furious at Sinbad.  Balbadd is their country and their responsibility.  They had promised their people not to run away again.  And now --

“Wooooow, your wings really show your emotions, don’t they?”

Alibaba jumps, self conscious.  They do know that their wings show their emotions.  It’s something they learnt after having them freed for only a short amount of time.  Ja’far wouldn’t let them cover them back up, even if it was habit.  She said they would become useless if they did that, plus, she agreed with Aladdin in that they were too pretty to hide away.

“Thanks,” they go to move away but the girl moves in front of them.

“No, no, I’m sorry.  I’m Pisti!” She holds out a hand, pardalote wings fluttering behind her.  “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Er, no it’s okay.”

Ja’far appears then, scolding Pisti for slacking off.  Before Ja’far can turn to scold them Alibaba slinks off.  They might not have anything official to do, but Ja’far has set them to studying up on different treaties and politics.  Maybe, instead of doing that and making themselves more furious, they can watch Morgiana and Masrur train.

With that idea set they head off to the training grounds, avoiding the woman walking past them with belted kingfisher wings.  Just the look on her face makes them want to hide in their room.  Aladdin -- and Ja’far -- wouldn’t stand for it though.

\---

Sinbad returns with good news -- better news than Alibaba hoped -- for Balbadd.  It eases some of the fury in their blood.  Not a lot, but some.

The rest eases at the Mahrajan.

They don’t mean to let it go that easily.  But when Alibaba sees how much Sinbad cares for his people, how much they care for him back.  Well, it’s hard to be so furious at someone who helped them.  It also helped that he was surrounded by his Eight Generals -- most of whom had wings from predatory birds.  Alibaba can admit they’re kind of intimidating.

Morgiana, at least, seems to be fitting in really well.  So does Aladdin.

It’s not until one of Hinahoho’s -- a giant man with snowy owl wings -- children rush up behind them and grab their shoulders that they realise they might be fitting in too.

Alibaba really didn’t mean to send a flash of flames at the kid.  But Hinahoho just laughed it off, saying that it was his child’s fault for grabbing them so abruptly.  

“Waaaah,” Aladdin presses against their back -- Ja’far hits Sinbad when her king mumbles something about how Alibaba doesn’t react to Aladdin -- hand half buried in their left wing.  “You have more red feathers!”

“Huh?” they don’t do they?  But sure enough, when they wrap their wings around them, dislodging Aladdin along the way, the red feathers have expanded into their down and a few of their primary feathers.

“They’re even here!” Aladdin moves his hand along their scapula and tertial feathers.  “They look like flames.”  And Alibaba doesn’t quite know what to do with that.

Sinbad chuckles, interrupting the staring contest between the two.  “I did tell you that your wings would change when you were accepted by Amon, right?  But,” he tilts his head, looking at something Alibaba isn’t so sure that they could see.  “I think you were always meant for those wings, Alibaba.”

There’s a certain kindness to everyone who doesn’t mention how red their face goes.  Though, half of the generals might be too inebriated at the moment to notice.  Ja’far ends up hitting Sinbad again when he ruins the moment by complaining about how he doesn’t get the amazing looking wings.  She has no pity when he cries at her, only pointing out that his wings are literal jewels.

Alibaba stares at Sinbad in disbelief.  “Can you hit him again, please, Ms. Ja’far?”

That stops the arguing pair up short.  Ja’far looks like she wants to oblige Alibaba’s request but at the same time start scolding them.  Sinbad, on the other hand, has gone completely sober.

“Do you really not see how amazing your wings are?”

Alibaba can only bite their lip and look to the ground, not knowing how to answer that question.

Aladdin, having turned back from reeling in Morgiana -- she’d been threatening anyone who’d been staring too long, Alibaba gets uncomfortable with the looks still -- smiles brightly, grasping Alibaba’s hand and squeezing.

“It’s okay!  Alibaba will see it soon.”


	2. i'm a little bit rusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba is an awkward duck who has to get used to their wings being out in the open again. It's not as easy as one would think; you'd be surprised who makes it easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this drabble is dedicated to [Vathara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). They inspired me to write this with their questions about Anise and Rashid and that led to well my tagged OTP. Also, it is always dedicated to [Morcai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/pseuds/Morcai) who is my co-conspirator. <3<3<3

Sindria’s customs are different.

That isn’t to say Balbadd's  _weren't_ , really.  It’s just.  Well, this is beyond what Alibaba’s ever experienced and that’s saying a lot.  To make matters even more confusing, they don’t even know _who_ to ask.  Ja’far, who they’d normally ask, is in back to back meetings.  They’re loathe to disturb her, because as soon as she’s done with the meetings she has to leave the country for an important trade deal.  (Well, she gets to sleep a bit, but still.)

So, yes, Alibaba doesn’t want to bother her -- and it really has nothing to do with how much more fatigued and disarrayed her wings have gotten lately.  It was a surprise that Kougyoku had to ask if Ja’far’s wings were actually those of a raven; she’d seen them in Balbadd.  Though, to be fair, Balbadd was a lifetime of impossibly crowded memories ago.

“There you are, Alibaba,” Drakon ignores the tenseness of their body -- the way their wings stiffen and flair out, preparing for flight.  “Sharrkan was looking for you.”

But that’s part of the problem isn’t it?

Alibaba’s nearly at their wits end, and they can’t exactly ask the people doing it.  (And Drakon is one of those doing it, he’s just a lot more subtle -- like now, _just_ now!)

It started with Sharrkan during sparring.  The man was taunting them, proving to them he was faster -- just little touches here and there.  But then Pisti took notice and she started, dragging Spartos along with her as she crowded up to them and tangled both of their fingers along Alibaba’s primary feathers.  Even Masrur will leave light, barely there touches as he passes.

It’s, quite frankly, unnerving.

What’s even more unnerving is that Sinbad is the only one not involved in this whole -- thing.

They’re unsure why it might be.  Though, it could be because Alibaba’s been avoiding him, which they aren’t necessarily doing on purpose.  No, they just don’t know how to handle the _very human_ hero of their childhood.  Hence, the avoidance.

Still, if it comes down to it -- and it just might -- Alibaba will have to seek refuge with the king. 

But that’s still a ways away.  Alibaba’s proven to be quite adept at hiding from the generals. It’s probably their years of experience hiding on the road.  

“Alibaba?”

Urk.  “I’ll go find him!”

Except they won’t.  They’ll be going in the direct opposite direction.  

\---

Alibaba probably should have just given in and gone to see what Sharrkan wanted.  It would have been the better choice, seeing as they ran into Hinahoho and his horde of Imuchakk children just outside of the forest.  Not to say they don’t like Hinahoho and his children.

It’s just, well, the family has no concept of personal space and are much more apparent in touching Alibaba’s wings than anyone else -- and Alibaba feels guilty saying no to the kids, even if they’re all larger than them.

Still, after at least half an hour of petting and non-standard dialect flowing around them, Alibaba has to flee.

The kids attempt to give chase but Hinahoho calls them back.

It’s only luck that Alibaba manages to settle -- into a small space behind a bush -- before Masrur rushes by with a few papagoras birds.  They appear to be training, or well, maybe Masrur is herding them back into the centre of the forest.  You never know.  At least with the papagoras to keep Masrur occupied he won’t see Alibaba.

That can’t be said for anyone else.  So, Alibaba makes themself as small as possible, relying on past experience -- the slums and living on the road taught them a lot.  

Luckily, most of the animals on the island don’t see them as a threat, which, really, they aren’t.  Not right now.  They don’t want to do anything other than nap peacefully and maybe be left alone for a few days.  Can a dunce be trained to bring you food?  It’s while they’re debating moving to a different spot -- with food in the immediate area -- that Alibaba hears the two of them bickering.

“Are you sure you saw him run into here, sword-freak?”

Sharrkan growls back at Yamraiha somewhere to Alibaba’s left.  “Of course I did!  Drakon stalled him long enough that I could follow at a close enough distance to catch up.  If you hadn’t come at the time you did, you idiot magician, I would have caught up to him already.”

Alibaba _can’t do this anymore_.  They’re going to wait until dinner and then go hide in Sinbad’s rooms.  He should be able to do _something_ about everyone touching them all the time.  If he can’t, well, Ja’far shouldn’t mind them hiding in her room, or sneaking aboard the ship leaving tomorrow morning.

All they have to do is avoid being caught until then.

\---

“So, where were you at dinner?”

Alibaba startles into a fall; they twist so they don’t land on their wings.  Sinbad doesn’t sound annoyed -- more amused -- so, they figure it’s safe enough to stay there until they’re sure he’s alone.  “Wasn’t hungry.”

“Really?” he laughs when Alibaba’s stomach growls.  “And here I brought food for you.”

Okay.  Maybe they are hungry.  But the thought of going to dinner makes them nauseous.  Somehow Sinbad must be able to tell.  He hums, setting dinner down on his desk and sprawling gracefully onto a pile of pillows.  Alibaba expects Sinbad to say something, anything, about why they’re here, hiding in his rooms, doing his paperwork, but he merely leans back and closes his eyes, obviously content to let Alibaba go about their own pace.

Alibaba returns to work, knowing better than to overlook such a gift.  Dinner can wait -- as can any talk.  It would be something nice for Ja’far for Sinbad to actually have his paperwork done.

It is only when they’ve set aside the work and nearly finish the near-cold, but still delicious food that Sinbad breaks his silence.

“What were you doing to get your wings in such a state?”

The question isn’t accusing.  Far from it, it’s amused and slightly exasperated, like Sinbad is used to dealing with people coming to him with unruly wings.

Perhaps he is.

“I, er, was hiding in the bushes on the edge of the forest?”

Alibaba gets a raised eyebrow in return.  They should expect that.  It was really more a question than an answer.  But even they’re not sure what exactly they did.

“Oh well,” Sinbad laughs softly, offering a hand.  “Would you like help sorting them out?”

And, oh.  Oh, that’s probably the most surprising thing about the last few weeks.  Alibaba can’t help the tears that start in the corner of their eyes, because Sinbad would be the one they’d think to be harassing them with touch, not everyone else.  But instead he’s the one asking to touch them.  On principle, since they’re just so tired of everyone doing it, Alibaba wants to say no.  But really, in all honesty, they could use help.  Especially if the mirror feathers and scapula are in disarray.

Before Alibaba manages to make themself move Sinbad withdraws his hand, which really wasn’t their intention.  Alibaba really is accepting the offer.

“I’m not going to take it back, no need to worry,” the grin reaches Sinbad’s eyes and he laughs again, louder.  “I’m just debating which of my esteemed generals to scold first.”

That certainly wasn’t the reaction Alibaba was expecting, like Sinbad could read their thoughts, and they can feel the way their wings twitch in surprise -- and yes, okay, that is slightly painful, why did they not notice that before?  “Uh, none?”  But Sinbad just looks at them until they fold in on themselves and slink to the pile of pillows.  “Sharrkan started it?”

“Then I’ll start with him,” his hands are just as gentle and even as his tone is.  “You’re obviously uncomfortable with the touch and they should be asking first.  I’m sure they’re probably jealous that Aladdin and Morgiana get free reign with no negative reaction, but you have to learn to accept us as family before they can get away with treating you like they do each other.”

Alibaba jerks at a particularly skewed feather, not at the fact that Sinbad is seeing something they didn’t even think of.  Really.  They mean, the generals want them as family?  But, that’s --

“And well, if they don’t listen to me, I can always tell Ja’far they’re bullying you.  That’ll put a stop to it right quick.”

“Uh, Sinbad,” they stumble on words they can’t even imagine saying out loud.  “I’m not, I don’t.”  Alibaba can feel Sinbad’s hands retreat -- even if the detangling isn’t finished -- as their wings get more frantic.  “I don’t understand!”

Sinbad hums, shuffling a bit.  “Look at me for a second, please.”  They do, they have to because none of this makes sense and maybe there’s something in Sinbad’s expression that will explain it. “Aladdin and Morgiana want to be your family, right?  Who’s to say others don’t want that too.”

A hand comes out and ruffles Alibaba’s hair then.  They can’t say anything, probably because anything that they could say would come out wrong or warped beyond belief.  So, Alibaba just nods, trying to understand it.

“Now, come on.  I need to finish this, then we can keep slacking off.”

Alibaba thinks they can go a night without pointing out that only Sinbad is slacking off.  If they happen to point it out to Ja’far tomorrow morning before she leaves, well, it’s a brand new day.


	3. running wild and running free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a dragon guards a princess, stories are told and a king really should stop taunting his assassin second in command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Vathara wanted to know if Drakon had dragon wings; well, you find out in this part! I'm also writing more dialogue? It's kind of weird seeing as I started out with so little. But oh well.

There’s sounds of fighting in the courtyard. 

Normally, it would be cause for concern. However, Alibaba knows it’s Hinahoho’s horde -- with the addition of Aladdin and Morgiana. What’s more concerning is how they managed to convince them to go along with this, again. 

Not that Alibaba minds dressing up (they let mother do it all the time, it was enjoyment for them both). But playing the princess being guarded by the dragon -- Morgiana -- is a little dull. 

They just can’t seem to say no to Hinahoho’s youngest kids. Something which his oldest ones have taken advantage of. _Again._

The door behind them opens and Alibaba prepares themself for Sinbad’s teasing, since they’re again hiding in his rooms. Well, actually they were ‘locked in the tower’ this time but still.  They wait, absently reorganising the skirt of their -- well, Ja’far’s -- dress.

No teasing comes. 

In fact, it’s Drakon that settles beside them on the pillows. 

“Should we be worried that Aladdin and Morgiana are fighting the brood over your honour?”

Alibaba doesn’t think so.  But then again, they don’t know what _exactly_ is happening downstairs.  They also probably don’t want to know, if the grin on Drakon’s face is anything to go by.  “We’re playing ‘Tower Princess’.”

They get a hum in response.  It’s mostly covered by a shriek that sounds oddly like Yamraiha.  Alibaba _really_ hopes it’s not Yamraiha -- that was one of the rules they laid down when they agreed to join in on these games, you don’t involve any of the generals or Sinbad.  All of them had work to do and most of them were terrifying, so, you really didn’t want to surprise attack them.  (Not that the horde really seemed to _care._ )

“Well, it seems they made the mistake of involving Yamraiha,” even in its passive state, Drakon’s voice shows his amusement.  If they were to look at the man Alibaba’s sure they’d see another grin.

“They’ll probably retreat up here to make me save them,” Alibaba knows that’s what they’re going to do.  Somehow they’ve become the go to person when people are arguing -- at least right now, when Ja’far is still out of kingdom.  They hope she gets back soon.

“Well, if any make it, let's see how they react to an actual dragon guarding the princess.”

That makes Alibaba open their eyes -- and when did they close them? just after Yamraiha’s shriek or was it even before that? -- because it sounds like Drakon would quite enjoy that.

Not that Alibaba can blame him.  Hinahoho’s horde tends to pick targets randomly and make their lives, ah, very interesting.

\---

The morning ends with Sinbad involved.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, per se; it was maybe the fact that Yamraiha may have frightened a few of the younger students from the Black Libra Tower as they were passing.  Alibaba ducks out of the way before Sinbad can spot them looking down from the window.  It wouldn’t do for him to realise that, yes, Alibaba was actually involved in this game too.  He’ll find out on his own later or he won’t.  They’re not going to volunteer the information.

Drakon laughs at them, an actual laugh, and reaches out to straighten a few secondary feathers.  Alibaba tenses but they don’t pull away.  They’ve been trying to accept this familial affection for what it is, been trying to trust again.

It’s still _hard._

“Do you ever wonder about my wings?”

Drakon’s question startles them.  They have no right to wonder about anyone’s wings when theirs are so --  “I, well, not really?  They’re not mine and I have no right to judge you.”  Except most people do judge Drakon, and Alibaba can see why people do - even if it's not right -- now that their attention has been brought to it.  A dragon -- really a man, but who really looks past appearances -- with the wings of a red-winged blackbird?  It’s not something you would expect.

“That’s kind,” there’s no sarcasm in the words and there should be.  Because it’s not kindness, not really, it’s a form of obliviousness that Alibaba should really know better than to still live with.  “When I had first left Parthevia, I was under the belief my transformation wasn’t over.  Strangers still are startled when we meet, wondering just how a monster has such wings.  It took many fi--”

Alibaba doesn’t know what to say, how to help.  They know Drakon _is not_ a monster -- but useless platitudes do not help, past experiences have told them that.  Perhaps they should just let him speak?

“-- my point, is that your wings are a part of you, nothing to be ashamed of.  No matter what people believe, your soul shows through them, your honour and pride.  Do not let others dictate who you are.  I am not a monster because of the power Ba’al and Sinbad have granted me.  You are not wrong because your wings are different and--”

Oh, so that’s it.  “Sinbad finally talked to you, huh?”

Drakon laughs again.  But it’s not happy like it had been.  “He did.  I apologise that we have made you uncomfortable.”

“Ah, well, you uh, don’t have to?” Alibaba can feel themself flushing.  It gets worse when Drakon just blinks at them.  “I mean, I was, still am confused and yeah, I’m out of sorts.  I’m not used to it.  I didn’t even realise what any of you were doing.  I could have used a better explanation, probably, but it’s sorted, right?”

Alibaba thinks it’s worth it, all the embarrassment, confusion and fumbling when Drakon agrees.  Even if it's not fully sorted and they're still going to make mistakes, make misjudgments, all of them or just some of them.  Right now Drakon seems content with Alibaba's answer.   They don’t really want him to leave yet though.  It’s been nice, being at ease with a general other than Ja’far -- Sharrkan doesn’t count, Alibaba isn’t quite sure they’ll ever be at ease around their master.  (Being dragged to multiple bars when they really don't want to go and would rather train doesn't help.)

“Want to tell me embarrassing stories about Sinbad when you were younger?”

\---

There’s a lantern burning down on Sinbad’s desk when Alibaba wakes hours later.  They're alone, curled into the pillows and covered in a throw from Sinbad's bed.   They must of fallen asleep sometime before Drakon finished telling how Sinbad secured the alliance with Artemyra.  The last of the tale Alibaba remembers is Ja’far, Mystras (Spartos’ older brother) and Sinbad being thrown down a cliff naked.

Maybe Ja’far would tell them the rest.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Normally, Alibaba would be more aware of their surroundings.  They just assumed the other person in the rooms was Sinbad, since, it was his rooms.  However, Ja’far had obviously come here first, upon returning home.  She hadn’t even appeared to take the time to drop off her pack.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”

She laughs, it’s coarse and dry but bright.  “Sin didn’t mind.  He’s been in three or four times to check on you, but you obviously needed it.”  There’s a loud popping sound as Ja’far moves to stand; she doesn’t even flinch.  

When she turns to light another lantern, this time closer to the pillows, Alibaba has to bite their lip.  They know their eyes are wide, but they can’t help it.  Ja’far’s wings are a mess -- she must be in pain.  They want to offer to untangle the feathers they can and maybe that will ease some of the tension.  Except they don’t know _how_ to offer, don’t know how to take that step themself when they’re just barely accepting, and sometimes still with ill-grace, the touch of others.

“Ah, Ms. Ja’far?” there’s no backing out of it now and Alibaba won’t.  Not that they want to.  They want to help.  She just sometimes scares them.  (They think she might scare Sinbad sometimes, too.)  “Would you like help with your wings?”

A hand lands on their ducked head.  Instead of ruffling it it just stays there.  Alibaba chances a glance up at Ja’far through their lashes.  Her eyes are proud even with the tired lines that are causing them to crinkle in the corners. It makes their heart stutter -- _they’re_ the ones that caused that reaction.

“Sure,” Ja’far turns towards them so they can reach easier.  “Now, who raided my room?”

Alibaba stills.  They kind of want to flee, but at the same time there’s no anger in her voice.  “Uh, I did?  The horde said I had to have a dress to be a princess and I wasn’t going to fit into any of Pisti’s.”

Ja’far hums.  “Well, I’m glad you didn’t let any of them have free reign in there.  Next time let Sin get it for you, all right?  It’s not always the best to go rifling through my things.”

There’s laughter from the door.  Alibaba doesn’t feel quite so bad about jumping because they’re not the only ones who did.  (They do feel bad about any potential tugging of feathers though.  Ja’far is going to find out Sinbad was slacking while she was gone, after all.)

“What Ja’far means, is she hides poison in her closet, as well as other obscure places in her room, and she doesn’t care if I get poisoned.   _You_ on the other hand are a tiny fledgling she’d feel guilty about killing.”

“And you wouldn’t,” Ja’far’s shoulders ease as she tosses words at her king.  “which is why this is the fifth time you’ve been in to check on Alibaba, during the hours I’ve been doing your paperwork.”

Alibaba shuffles onto their knees.  They can’t see Sinbad from where they are but there’s a muffled noise, so, something must be happening.

Sinbad winks at Alibaba when he catches their eye.  “Merely brought you dinner and two more fledglings.”  He has to step quickly to the side when Aladdin and Morgiana rush past him shouting -- well, in Aladdin's case -- for Ja’far.  “I see how it is, now that _mom’s_ home you don’t care about the rest of us.”

A rope dart sends Sinbad ducking back out into the hall.  However, the threat of an angry Ja’far doesn’t stop his laughter from trailing back to them.  If Aladdin wasn’t so excited to see her, and practically in her lap, Alibaba’s nearly positive that she’d be out the door attempting another assassination.  But their magi is talking a mile a minute about what’s been happening since she left that she can’t really focus her attention on Sinbad.  Morgiana’s settled down to her right, tangling a hand in Alibaba’s skirt -- after bringing dinner within reach.

Seeing as the three of them aren’t going to have to physically hold Ja’far back from killing Sinbad, or call the other generals in to deal with it, Alibaba gets back to finishing untangling her wing feathers.  

Morgiana hums beside them, nodding at something Aladdin is retelling.  “Alibaba, what do you think we should do to Sinbad for Ms. Ja’far?”

They pause for a second when Ja’far’s wings twitch, the only sign she’s listening.

“I don’t know,” Alibaba ducks their head and smiles when Morgiana blinks at them.  “But we have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This became a series of drabbles and I found it easier to put them all in the same work instead of a series. After the first one it becomes canon divergent, so there are some spoilers but maybe not all of it will be spoilers.


End file.
